Want
by Spike'sSavior
Summary: Abby has betrayed McGee in the worst way. The question is, is he furious enough to commit murder?


I'm sick of seeing McGee letting Abby get away with anything she wants. Well she ain't gettin away with it anymore. I like Abby I do, don't get me wrong but I just want McGee to call her out on treating him like crap just once. Well since that's not likely to happen here's my version of her not getting away with doing what ever she wants. I hope you like it please review.

* * *

Tony looked over at McGee, not even bothering to try and hide the concern written clearly on his face. His probie was angry, no not angry he was practically seething. By the looks of it he wanted a fight too and Tony wasn't too sure he'd be able to beat the younger man with all that rage swirling inside of him.

"What DiNozzo?" McGee asked. Tony shivered involuntary at the coldness of the young man's tone.

"You ok, kid?" Tony asked, glancing over at Ziva who seemed as concerned as he was.

"I'm fine, absolutely perfect," McGee said as he hit the enter key on his computer a bit harder than necessary.

"If you need to talk McGee, we are here for you," Ziva offered softly, not sure of what to do to alleviate her friend's anger. Tony and Ziva had never seen McGee this angry before and weren't sure of how to go about getting back their nice and happy friend back.

There was silence between the three for what felt like two eternities. Finally McGee stood from his desk and glanced over at Tony. "Cover for me."

"Where are you going?" Tony asked as McGee began to walk away.

"To settle a score," McGee replied and Tony and Ziva looked at each other once more.

"Maybe we should stop him," Ziva said quietly as McGee headed toward the elevator.

"Yea, you have fun with that, I'd like to keep my insides in," Tony replied.

"Are you saying you are frightened of McGee?" she asked teasingly.

Tony watched McGee walk into the elevator s before disappearing. "Under normal circumstances no, but I've never seen him that pissed off before."

"You have a point."

***

McGee entered Abby's lab and leaned against the door frame as he watched her work. He didn't know what he planned to do, but he was already halfway there, all she had to do was acknowledge him.

"You gonna stand there all day McGee?" Abby asked as she turned around with a large smile on her face. Her smile faltered as she saw his appearance, he was half hidden in shadow but she could clearly see that he was angry and it was all directed at her.

She picked up her Caff-Pow and took a gulp for courage before saying "You ok Timmy?"

McGee chuckled and Abby began to get nervous. "Oh yea I'm great, you wanna know what happened to me last night?"

"Um what" Abby asked not knowing what else to do.

"Sharon broke up with me," McGee said calmly.

"Oh," Abby said as she turned her back to him. "I'm sorry McGee, that really sucks."

She heard his foot steps getting closer to her and she took another sip of her Caff-Pow. "Sharon said you called her up and told her I was cheating," McGee whispered in her ear.

Abby gasped as he forcefully spun her around to face him. "McGee, I-"

"Shut up, you don't get to talk," McGee cut her off. "How could you do that, you know I've never cheated on a girl, that I would never because I know how much it hurts when you find out that someone you love has been fooling around with someone else."

"I tried to tell her that you were lying, that you were playing a joke but she wouldn't listen to me. She told me she hated me and that she never wanted to see me again and then she walked out."

McGee began to pace as he took a moment to collect himself because if he didn't stop he was afraid of what he would do. Abby leaned up against the table behind her and was frozen with guilt, shame, and fear.

"You know, Sharon was the first girl since you that actually got me, I didn't have to pretend with her I could just be me. She wasn't psychotic; she didn't steal from me, or try to use me in anyway," McGee said calmly before all the black hot rage he was holding inside of him split open.

"And you fucking ruined everything," McGee yelled and Abby jumped in surprise.

"Tim I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Oh you're sorry, if you were sorry you wouldn't have done it in the first place now would you?" he hissed.

Tears began to well up in her eyes "It wasn't supposed to be like this," she shouted back. McGee was thrown by her shouted statement and faltered in his anger.

"She promised she wouldn't tell you I told her," Abby said, the tears finally beginning to fall. "You were supposed to come in today feeling sad and I was going to tell you that you didn't need her, that she was crazy and then after a while we could get back together. She promised she wouldn't tell!"

McGee shook his head "That was your brilliant plan, to break us up, to tell the woman I love that I'm an asshole that cheated on her and then you would whisk in and we could get back together and we'd live happily ever after?"

Abby wiped at her tears as she nodded "I love you McGee, I realized how serious you were getting with Sharon and I panicked. I'm so sorry but I just wanted us to be together again."

"Yea?" McGee asked and Abby nodded timidly. "Well we can't always get what we want, now can we?" he asked her, contempt dripping from his words.

Abby collapsed onto the cold floor and began to sob. McGee stared at her crumpled on the floor, her make-up running down her face. He had never hated someone so much.

* * *

I realize it's harsh but it's better than what I had planned originally. Something involving an ice pick and loads of rubbing alcohol but I didn't want McGee to be the bad guy...maybe next time though. Please review.


End file.
